The Other Half of Me
by Sellybelly411
Summary: A unwanted spell yanks Liv into another dimension. A one where she and Maddie are no longer sisters.


The Two Rooneys

Eyes followed Olivia "Liv" Rooney as she walked down the halls of Ridgewood High school. Liv was used to this, of course. As a teenage Movie-slash-TV star-slash music artist, attention was something she could never shy away from.

Liv sighed and brushed past a scrawny looking boy holding out a pen and paper for her autograph.

Ever since her smashtastic movie _Space Werewolves_ had come out, it was all eyes on the star.

Liv turned a corner and ran up to her twin sister, Madeline "Maddie" Rooney.

"Maddie!" Liv squealed, wrapping her twin in a hug. Which was a huge mistake, as she was covered in sweat.

"Gross." The diva muttered, cringing at the sight of the sweat on her arms. As clueless as ever, Liv had forgotten that her sister had just come back from P.E.

Her twin just laughed, "Hey, Liv."

"Why do you always have to be so gross and sweaty?"

"That depends, why do _you_ have to be so bright and sparkly?" Maddie countered, pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose.

Liv rolled her eyes at the comment and changed the subject, "So, what are you doing tonight? Because I totally have an amaztastic idea! Your gonna _love_ it!"

"Am I?" The female jock asked, opening her locker and pulling out a box of cereal. She held it over her mouth and waterfalled it (for it was the best way to describe it), and the cereal went _everywhere._

Liv tried to ignore her sister's sloppy eating habits (and everything else that was sloppy about her) and kept talking, "So, Mads, there's this dance tomorrow and I thought maybe we could go?"

Maddie snort-laughed, "Are you asking me to be your _date_ to the dance? Because that is totally going to be a straight up no."

The diva chuckled, "Yeah, that _would_ be weird. But that's not what I'm talking about. I was thinking we could each ask a guy to the dance. Then we could all go together and double date!"

"That's actually a really good idea!"

" _Really?"_ Liv asked, surprised.

"No."

Liv's excitement deflated.

"I'm _terrible_ with guys, Liv. You know that. Besides, there's nobody I'm really interested in right now." Maddie shrugged in apology and shut her locker, "I have to get to Math. See you later."

Liv sighed and walked away. Why did her sister have to be so _impossible?_ Why couldn't she be more open to the things around her? Why couldn't she be more like _Liv?_

The diva whipped around and suddenly shouted; "You know Maddie? I think it's supes ironic that you can't talk to guys _since you basically are one!"_

The blonde actress sighed and turned the corner.

"So?"

Liv squealed in surprise, "Oh my Goodness _, Andie?"_

The brunette frowned, "Sorry Liv. Anyway, did you convince Maddie to ask out a guy for the dance?"

"I wish." The blonde-haired diva said, "Maddie and I are going to go to the mall later. I can convince her to do it."

"But doesn't Maddie _hate_ the mall?"

"Yes. And I'll convince her to go there also."

Andie shrugged, "Well, good luck with that, I guess."

Liv nodded, and the two friends walked off in different directions. Andie to English, and Liv to German.

After school, Liv confronted her sister in the backyard.

"...and she passes it to Rooney! Aa-aand she shoots…" Willow, Maddie's best friend said, "and she scores!"

Liv rolled her eyes and joined her sister outside. She tucked a strand of her wavy golden hair behind her ear and looked at Maddie, "Hey Mads."

"Oh, hey Liv. What's up?" She asked, twirling her basketball on her index finger.

"So... about that dance."

"Liv, _no."_

"How could you say no when you didn't even know what I was gonna ask you?"

Maddie stepped closer, "Really? So, you aren't going to ask me to go to the mall to help you with dress shopping? Oh, and when I say _absolutely under_ no _circumstances_ will I go to the mall, you won't guilt trip me? Y'know what, I even bet you aren't going to ask me again to double date with you. Am I right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Liv huffed and stomped her right foot, "You have to be _kidding_ me. How could you possibly guess so…" She snapped her fingers, trying to think of the right word.

"... accurately?" Maddie finished.

Liv nodded, and her twin snort-laughed.

"Liv, you're my sister. But you're also my best friend. Which means I know every move you are going to make." Her voice lowered on the last sentence, "I just know you too well, that's all."

" _Ugh!"_ Liv growled, "Why do you have to always be so _impossible?_ I'm just asking one single thing of you, and you completely shut it down!"

"Because it's stupid, Liv."

" _O-M-Wowza!"_ Liv shouted, without the usual enthusiasm, "You did _not_ just say that Maddie."

Maddie shrugged.

The diva clomped away without another word. Maddie watched her sister leave, and as she did, a knot formed in her stomach.

"Liv, wait!"

"Don't." The blonde fashionista said through tears, "You know, I really wish I was born without a sister."

Maddie was taken aback, "L-Liv...you don't mean that."

"I _do_. So just stay out of my life right now, Mads."

"Liv…" Maddie pleaded, choking down her own tears, "Liv, _please."_

But her sister just clomped up the stairs, leaving Maddie in a curled-up ball of sadness.

In her bedroom, Liv collapsed onto her bed. Her eyes drooped closed, and the thoughts of their fight filled her head with nightmares.

But things were about to get stranger when she woke up to a massive surprise.


End file.
